


Stay the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You (Technically Mabel) confess your feelings to stan and its cute and stuff and you spend the night *Wiggles eyebrows*Enjoy
Kudos: 1





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad because this is kinda fast paced and short but i still thought it was cute so i decided to post it lmao even though its kinda bad i hope you guys enjoy :)

Telling someone you love them is difficult.

Especially when they're your boss that you absolutely love and it seems that he loves you too but you're scared to tell him in case he rejects you.

I’ve been working at the mystery shack for a few months and Stan and I have clicked ever since he hired me. It started as jokes, pet names, compliments, etc. But soon grew into me staying after and hanging out with him, Eating supper with him, watching movies together, But we have never formally said that we liked each other. I have been meaning to tell Stan for some time but it just never seemed to work out, but today I was determined to tell him.

I pumped myself up with a little pep talk before walking in the door. Stan was turning on the ac and he turned right as I came in. “Hey doll.” I immediately felt my pulse quicken and my cheeks flush. He smiled as I walked behind the counter. “Good Morning Stan.” I grinned and immediately began tidying up around the register to look like I wasn't about to lose my shit over nothing. He walked back into the house and I physically relaxed.

This is gonna be harder than I anticipated.

As I walked back into the storage room to get some boxes of merchandise I heard two sets of soft foot steps. Mabel and Dipper came into view and I smiled as I set the box down next to the shelf that needed restocking.“Have you told him yet?!” Mabel excitedly half-yelled. I giggled as dipper rolled his eyes. “No I haven't told him but I plan to soon.” Mabel squealed and dipper winced as she did so.

I got my job about a month before Dipper and Mabel came to town to stay with Stan. Once Mabel met me she immediately asked if I liked Stan and I asked her if it was that obvious. She said yes but Stan had seemed to talk an awful lot about me and it was always wonderful things and so she wanted to see if I liked him. After I told Mabel I liked him she has set out to make us an official couple.

She would ask Stan lots of questions about me, nudge him into me, once she even locked us in a closet together, But in the end neither of us professed our love. 

I picked up snow globes and began placing them on the shelf, “_________, not to sound rude but how can you see Grunkle Stan in an attractive way?” Dipper questioned and I laughed.

“Well his broad shoulders are nice and his muscular arms are excellent, and I personally love his pudgy belly-” “EW” Dipper and Mabel both over dramatically yelled and gagged as you laughed. “Well we didn’t need to hear that but you have to tell Grunkle Stan how you feel NOW! The longer you wait the less time you have to spend the rest of your life with him!” Mabel jumped up and down excitedly as Dipper still looked unsettled by what I had said.

I nervously laughed but before I could say anything Mabel had started to push me towards the door into the house. “Wait Mabel!” I tried to protest but before I knew what was happening next I collided with a much larger, Stronger body. I squeaked as I hit the person's chest and quickly looked up to see a very confused Stan. I blushed furiously and stuttered. “Hi Grunkle Stan! _______ here has something very important to tell you!” Mabel practically screamed as I balanced myself and cleared my throat.

Stan raised his eyebrow and smirked as if he knew what was going on. “Umm Stan um uh-” I scratched the back of my neck nervously. “sHE LOVES YOU STAN!!” Mabel grinned and I gasped, Stan choked on air and dipper laughed.

I put my head in my hands wishing the kids had never got involved even though I knew they just wanted to help. Stan stopped choking and regained his composure and I looked up at him slowly as he looked down at me smiling.

My brows furrowed. “Why are you smiling?” He laughed softly, “Kid I knew since the day we met that you had a thing for me.” He gently grabbed one of my hands, “Now the million dollar question is, Do I love you?” he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened then quickly shut. I heard Mabel cheer and dipper gag as they run off to go tell Soos and Wendy. Smiling into the kiss, Stan snaked his arms around my waist and pulled away. “How about you stay over tonight kitten,” Stan winked at me and I giggled.

“I’d love to stay the night.”


End file.
